


straightforward and to the point

by dicktective, orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicktective/pseuds/dicktective, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'all three of us,' louis says over liam. 'we're pop stars and we should all have had threesomes by now. who cares if it's with each other.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	straightforward and to the point

**Author's Note:**

> started as a prompt for my birthday in [julia's](http://eisenbergandelephants.tumblr.com) ask and then i ended up hoarding it and writing it as a gift to myself at 5am. because everyone should give themselves birthday presents.
> 
> this is just straight-up porn.
> 
> thanks to [annie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/forsanethaec) for the beta in our living room as well as "sprinkling some dicks", "the power of positive thinking", and "fanfiction thesaurus i would make so much money no i wouldn't". and, of course, for adding the things i didn't feel like addressing in the first place. i will never look at lord of the rings the same.

'liam, niall. we should fuck,' louis says. he waits to say it until liam's got his glass to his lips because of course he can't resist wanting to see liam's reaction. niall laughs bright and loud somewhere off to the right. the edges of his laugh are sharp and fuzzy all at once, seeming distant even though he's a foot away. and liam, bless him, chokes on what's the third gin and tonic louis and niall have talked him into tonight.

they don't respond and louis tells his heart to stop stammering in his chest. finally liam says, quietly, taking a sip from his drink like he’s still contemplating, 'ha ha, very funny, lou.'

'all three of us,' louis says over liam. 'we're pop stars and we should all have had threesomes by now. who cares if it's with each other.'

'speak for yourself,' niall says, laughing like he always is, and waggles his eyebrows comically.

liam just blushes, eyes going dark as he stares just past louis's eyes, pretending that he's looking at him but louis knows he’s picked up that louis wasn't kidding -- knows that liam's brain is where his has been for the last hour, hopefully, at least, since niall started shoving his face into liam's neck and liam wouldn't stop snaking his hand tightly around louis's wrist.

'okay,' liam says, steady and quiet. after a moment niall hoots. but liam's back at present now, staring at louis intently. and louis realises that liam, too, is serious. louis nearly falls out of his seat in his haste, grabbing his jacket and shoving his arms inside. he’s sure that if he doesn't move to do it now the opportunity will pass. 

liam looks over at niall for confirmation. niall hasn't stopped smiling but his eyes have gone serious. liam licks his lips, and niall's eyes dart down to trace the movement and, _god_ , does louis feel that.

louis leaves liam and niall for a moment and leans over the bar to get the tab while they put their heads together to whisper. he wishes he knew what they were saying but the way liam hunches down to niall's height and, when they lean away to look at each other, the way niall straightens up a bit, to be taller -- it's so _subtle_ \-- just about makes up for it.

they're out the door and in the car on the way back to louis's condo, niall driving because he insists on it now that he can. and maybe it's a bad idea to distract him but louis's dragging liam by his collar into the backseat, and their mouths crash together.

niall tuts, 'don't get anything messy back there.'

liam basically grunts in response against louis's lips and starts to suck and bite down his jaw. he's straddling louis's lap, breathing loudly through his nose already. louis laughs, 'don't worry, nialler, we're going to wait to get messy with you.' 

liam groans against louis's collar bone and niall's eyes flick up to meet louis's in the rearview mirror. if the car speeds up a little at that, nobody realises.

they're lucky enough to make a string of green lights for a few miles before coming to a stop at a red and liam has worked louis's button-up open and has his warm hands hovering over cold skin, raising goosebumps all across louis's arms.

niall is watching them in the mirror again while the car is stopped, and louis wants to reach out and grab his chin for a quick kiss as well, before the light changes. but liam groans startlingly loud as louis shifts his hips, their cocks rubbing hard against each other in their trousers. niall hums impatiently and louis mumbles, 'take out your dick, niall.'

he raises an eyebrow in the mirror, a question, but does what he's told, raising his hips off of the seat to unbutton, unzip, and pull his cock out of his pants. louis hums his approval and feels liam's tongue follow the movement on his throat.

'are you hard?' he asks calmly.

'fuck,' is all he hears from the front. niall has his eyes closed, head tilted back. louis laughs softly and can tell that niall's already got his hand on his cock, which was the whole point, honestly.

'the light's turned green, love,' he says and pulls liam's lips back to his own.

the car starts to move again and louis has never been more happy for tinted windows because there are definitely other cars around them. liam's hips shift up in the air and he moans, 'oh god, lou.'

'we're almost there, li.' niall's turning the car onto the street already.

he's buttoning his shirt back up, forehead pressed against liam's. and liam is rubbing circles into the dips where louis's stomach meets his hips when they pull into the car park.

they tumble out of the car and louis fumbles with his keys as they walk up to the door. he's trying to keep his cool, to not look as nervous as he feels because he's the one that suggested this in the first place. they need to know that he wants this. because he does. 

but his hands are shaking when he reaches for the lock and niall snakes his hands around louis's from behind, pressing tightly against him. louis takes a deep breath, can feel niall's cock against his arse, and niall is turning the keys for him.

'you're not the only one that wants this,' he mumbles into louis's ear and then the door is open and liam is pushing past them and turning to pull louis inside.

niall follows, closing the door and locking it while liam drags louis through the foyer and to the bedroom. they all know the layout of his place just like he knows theirs. just like he knows the way their hands feel on his shoulder or the things that make them get out of bed in the morning.

they're all standing in his bedroom, the bed behind liam and niall blocking the way out of the door. he laughs and thinks that it's almost like they're telling him there's no way out of this now.

liam falls into his space, face inches away. he's unbuttoning louis's shirt again, painfully slow this time, and louis watches his face, which is calm and maybe a little bit smug. he wants to kiss the look off him but the way liam is standing tells him he can’t, not yet.

niall comes up behind him again, threading his fingers through louis's hair near the nape of his neck. liam reaches the last button and niall pulls the shirt off of his shoulders, and liam moves on to unbutton his trousers and now he's looking louis dead in the eye. he can feel niall pulling his own clothes off and that's what gets him fumbling to get liam's t-shirt over his head.

liam huffs out a laugh because louis is too short for this and still too nervous, so liam helps, leaving louis's flies open. niall's fingers trace the hem of his briefs where the trousers are sagging and then pushes them both down around his ankles, his dick free and hard against his stomach.

louis steps out of them and turns around to face niall, who's down to his pants. louis's fingers find their way under the waistband, running his hands over niall's hips and slowly pushing them down, the material dragging and catching at niall’s cock.

liam leans in behind him, all of them completely naked now. his lips are hot against louis’s skin, teeth biting softly at his shoulder. _that’s a lovebite from liam payne_ , he thinks and wants to laugh, but then liam's hands are running across louis's stomach and then down.

his breath catches and niall touches his cheek affectionately.

liam’s hand runs down the length of his cock, spreading precome and pulling his foreskin tight against his cockhead. he tips his head back against liam’s shoulder and shuts his eyes tight. he arches his back, groaning as liam’s thumb rubs against his slit, his fist dragging down and back up.

he opens his eyes to find niall watching them in something like awe. louis reaches out to paw at him, get his attention, and niall looks up and swallows hard.

‘you look so good, lou,’ liam mumbles in his ear, and niall’s eyes flick from louis over to liam and back. ‘doesn’t he, niall?’

finally, like it takes him ages to work through what his part is, niall steps forward into their space, fits himself into louis. he lines up their hips, cock bumping against louis’s, and liam fits them both into one hand like it’s what he’d been doing the whole time.

niall’s moves hastily to get his lips against louis and he’s kissing him hard, pushing his mouth against louis’s in a rhythm that nearly matches the way liam’s fist is pumping them both.

liam is running his other hand up and down louis’s side, fingers pushing at the fleshy part of louis’s hip. niall has eager hands in louis’s hair, tugging and biting roughly.

louis pulls away then, grabs liam’s hand to stop him. niall huffs at the loss and louis skirts away from them both to the bedside table. when he turns back around he’s holding a box of condoms and a bottle of lube.

niall laughs, loud and bright again, ‘always this prepared, tomlinson?’

louis can feel the heat rising in his cheeks, and ducks his head.

‘is this really a box of twenty-five condoms?’ liam asks incredulously, taking the box from him. ‘why would you ever have needed this many?’

‘variety pack?’ niall asks, confused, shaking his head as he examines the package.

louis shrugs. ‘only eighteen in there now.’

liam laughs and chucks one at his head. ‘yeah, right, because harry needed to borrow five and you lost the other two.’

he catches it but doesn’t argue and sets it against his teeth to tear it open. the other two watch him intently, eyes on his mouth. they pause as he pinches it at the end and slides it down his length before they’re both fumbling to do the same.

he crawls onto the bed, lube in hand, and waits patiently for them to join him and then liam’s pushing him back against the bed and niall is grabbing at louis's dick like it’s all he’s wanted to do the whole night.

liam takes the lube from his hand and kisses the inside of his knee, leading kisses down his thigh, biting and nibbling occasionally. and suddenly there’s something cold and wet at his entrance and he realises, rather slowly, that liam’s already generously spread the lube onto his fingers and is pushing into him.

niall’s hand drags down his cock to rest on his stomach. he kisses him, thumb pressing into louis’s hip bone.

liam starts to work up a rhythm with his finger and louis groans against the corner of niall’s mouth, ‘wait.’

he rearranges niall so he’s sitting with his back against the headboard and leans over him, head in his lap. liam starts again, pushing two fingers into louis now.

louis licks his lips and looks up at niall, smiles cheekily before wrapping his lips around the head of niall’s cock. he tries to ignore the latex taste of the condom as he tongues at it.

niall’s head tips back, neck exposed, and his fingers find purchase in louis’s hair again. and god, louis really likes it. likes the way niall’s nails are blunt and don’t quite scratch at his scalp, but still wrap tightly in hair and pull and push.

he dips in, taking him a little deeper, tongue pressing tight against the underside of niall’s dick. he hollows out his cheeks as he pulls back up, and pushes niall’s hips into the mattress. then he’s going down further and he’s starting to work into a rhythm, breathing in deep through his nose when his lips are around the head of niall’s cock and huffing the air out when he goes back down.

all the while liam is working patiently, three fingers now working into louis’s arsehole. he’s biting at the tight skin on the inside of louis’s thighs and then crooks his fingers experimentally and louis groans low and guttural around niall’s cock.

‘fuck,’ niall practically yelps, pushing louis off of his dick. he wraps a hand around himself, pressing his thumb into the underside of his cockhead, taking a deep breath. ‘almost came already. that pretty fuckin’ throat of yours.’

‘shit, sorry,’ louis says and his voice is scratchy, wrecked, but he wants to get his mouth back around niall’s cock.

‘lou,’ liam cuts in and it rumbles against louis’s spine. he looks over his shoulder and liam is lining himself up. it’s a question.

‘yeah, li,’ louis says, pressing back to feel liam’s erection bump against his entrance. ‘please.’

and then slowly, liam’s cock fills him up, pushing past the ring of muscle he’s been so patiently stretching. louis hopes it was worth the wait for liam and he thinks it probably was with the way liam’s thighs are shaking when he's flush against louis’s arse.

liam’s fingers are digging into louis's hips, just shy of painful. niall’s hand brushes against louis’s chin and he didn’t even realise his eyes were closed when he opens them to look at niall.

niall is working his fist up and down his cock again and louis takes it to mean that he’s ready to have louis’s mouth back, ready to fill louis's throat, to claim it. so louis lets him, works his mouth down, fist pumping around the base now that half of his focus is on liam fucking into him.

when liam pushes in again he curls himself against louis’s back, leaving a soft kiss at the back of his neck. and then he’s pulling out and pushing in, trying to be gentle, but liam’s always been a bit rough around the edges and he can’t control the stutter of his hips so he pauses, tries to steady himself.

but louis isn’t having any of that, wants to feel liam fill him up, and so he pushes back against liam’s dick and liam groans against his spine, hips stuttering back into him.

and then liam stops worrying, or his brain stops working through the worry at least. then he’s thrusting into louis, almost frantically. like he wants to finish so he can start all over from the beginning.

niall is muttering curses while louis brings his tongue around niall’s cock, licking a stripe up the side and wrapping it around the head. it's getting hard to keep a steady pace with liam fucking into him like this. 

liam’s hand leaves louis’s hip and wraps around louis’s erection, which he’s been wishing he could take care of himself, between balancing and working niall’s cock.

‘lou, i’m-’ niall bites out, hand tightening again in louis’s hair. louis pushes down as far as he can, throat relaxing around niall as his nose brushes into the hair around the base. he swallows, works his throat and tongue around niall’s cock, and niall blurts, ‘i’m-- fuck, lou.’

louis works him through the aftershocks with his hand, panting and mouthing at the skin of his thighs.

niall is slumped in front of him, breathing hard, leaving louis and liam forgotten, which is okay because louis has shifted all of his focus to liam’s big hand around his cock, squeezing tight, the other pushing one of louis’s thighs forward to get a better angle.

liam’s body hits the back of louis's arse with tight slaps as he starts thrusting into him in earnest and louis gives sharp moans each time they come together. liam grunts into the skin at louis’s neck in reply and louis grows louder when liam thrusts into him harder than before hitting in just the right spot and _fuck_.

louis comes, moaning liam’s name into niall’s thigh, tightening and shuddering around liam’s dick. 

he thinks, distantly, that niall is running a hand through his hair, pushing his sweaty fringe off of his forehead. liam’s fingers flex and let go of his dick but is still thrusting just as hard into him.

louis pants against niall’s stomach and, through the haze, decides he should push back into liam. so he does. liam cries out as he comes, body rigid, hips trying to push in further. and then liam’s body relaxes and he pushes in and out a few more times, softly now, and finally pulls out.

niall scoots down and wraps louis up, kissing his forehead. liam pulls the condom off and tosses it in the general direction of the bin, and then falls on top of both of them, limbs splayed out like he isn’t already taking up all of the room the bed has to offer. niall shoves him over and liam huffs and wraps himself around niall. 

niall laughs and then watches liam for a moment before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss against his lips. 

and louis realises that’s the first time either of them have kissed tonight. he feels like he’s intruding, watching as liam opens up and deepens the kiss, brushing his hand against niall’s ear.

but then he thinks there's no way this could be any more right.

although the thought harry and zayn could join crosses his mind and he absently adds next time because he knows, dimly, that he wants this to happen again and again.

as many times as they'll let him.

‘next time?’ niall asks, turning to louis and, oh, so louis said that all out loud, did he? ‘well, next time i want to give liam a blowjob.’

liam laughs and bops niall on the nose. ‘glad you don’t have braces anymore, then.’

niall just grins like that’s the only thing he can do when people mention his teeth and then he tries to snap at liam’s finger.

louis hums happily against niall’s shoulder. ‘next time i want niall, want you underneath me while i ride your dick.’

niall chokes on absolutely nothing and louis smiles sweetly as if he’s just said the most innocent thing in the world. then they both turn to liam.

‘your turn, liam,’ louis says wickedly. liam blushes and everything is right with the world.

liam huffs and looks up at the ceiling, throws an arm behind his head. ‘next time we should...’ he frowns. ‘i don’t know, i just know i want there to be a next time.’

‘good enough for me.’ niall yawns obnoxiously.

‘mmm,’ louis comments.

liam shifts and grabs louis’s hand, threading their fingers together as they drift off to sleep with niall pressed between them.


End file.
